The known calendering devices (described, for example, in French Patent No. 2,053,104) are generally equipped with two series of pressing rollers: one series of lower rollers placed beside one another, their position being able to be adjusted independently so as to obtain a curvature corresponding to the desired crosswise curvature (which is generally the average curvature of the glazing), and a series of upper rollers placed approximately in the same way. In the known devices, the two series of rollers are each mounted on a cross beam belonging to a frame that can pivot around a horizontal axis, the assembly constituting a mobile unit, so that the rollers remain approximately perpendicular to the glazing during the entire assembly operation. Adjustment of the position of the pressing rollers can be performed by means of their mounting system on the cross beam. This adjustment is delicate and time consuming because these devices are equipped with a large number of pressing rollers--generally between 30 and 40. These rollers must be adjusted in height and inclination, individually or by pairs in relation to one another.
These devices are generally suitable for the assembling of double-bend glazings when the double-bend is not very accentuated and when the crosswise bend of the glazing is even and approximately the same over the entire length of the glazing. However, for glazings with more complex shapes, particularly glazings exhibiting a very deep bend in the cross section and/or an uneven bend over the length of the glazing, these known devices are not satisfactory, either because they do not provide sufficient or homogeneous adhesion or because they cause the glazing to break.